Holding Back
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: He didn't care if he was holding Bonnie back from his mission, he didn't care if he would have to delay his schedule. After all, the rabbit had asked for his preparation to be extended to next week, and he was happy with that decision. All he cared was to be with him. [Secret Agent AU, heavy Fronnie fluff.]
**AN: Woah hey, I'm not dead. Just preoccupied with art stuff. Started writing this fic a few months back based off from my Secret Agent AU, which is also one of my favorite AUs I've developed. I'm just gonna leave this heavy Fronnie fluffy fanfic to you guys just to show you I'm not dead. I'll start writing chapter 10 of my Abused story because I haven't update that in awhile aha.**

 **For the time being, just enjoy this one shot fanfic while I write and procrastinate on my current on-going story.**

* * *

"It looks like you've been assigned on a mission with Foxy." The brown bear who wore a black bowtie and suit with a white undershirt said while continuing to scan through his papers. "And it's a risky one, apparently." He added with a sigh as he turned to look at the purple rabbit who sat at the edge of the bed.

Both the bear and the rabbit were sharing headquarters, well Freddy's headquarters to be exact. Bonnie had his own but he decided he would stay in Freddy's instead of his, considering he was used to having his company. Other agents had suspected there was a secret relationship going on between the two but they weren't sure about it. Bonnie's lips formed into a small smirk at the news and stifled a light, half-hearted chuckle. "Heh, about time." He stood up and walked towards the bear with his arms folded against his chest. "What's the mission about?" He asked.

Freddy frowned, knowing that Bonnie was eager but he was worried about him. Indeed the mission was risky but he had faith in the rabbit as he was one of his best agents, Foxy following second in rank. Heaving a sigh, he looked back down at the paper he was reading, adjusting his spectacles. "Well, the mission is to investigate the same place where you were... Held hostage." He replied, shuddering at the memory when he went to rescue the rabbit himself, the sight of his body covered in blood, cuts and bruises made him want to scream, being unable to protect his rabbit made him want to cry.

Because of that incident, he was holding Bonnie back from going out on risky missions, despite some of them having him assigned to have company. The bear shook his head, snapping out from his thoughts before he turned back to the rabbit who still stood beside him with a confused look. "Boss? You alright?" The rabbit asked, having noticed Freddy zoned out for a moment.

"Bonnie... Just... Call me Freddy please..." He said, his voice quavering slightly. He stood up from his chair and stared at the shorter rabbit, his paw caressing his face as he studied him. He carefully flipped his eyepatch up, revealing his grey-colored eye with a scar across it. His arms began to tremble and quickly pulled Bonnie into his arms.

The rabbit, confused, stared at the Freddy. "Freddy...?" He asked again, his ears twitching as he heard a faint sniffle coming from the bear. He leaned away slightly to look at the bear's face, his ears drooping as tears flowed down his face. "Fluffy..." He murmured, raising a paw to wipe them away, though more came as the bear cried harder.

It wasn't often Freddy would see this soft side of Bonnie, affectionate and caring. Even when they were alone, the rabbit would be in his usual, harsh-looking demeanor, though other times he would act like this, being the cuddly bunny he would usually be. Seeing this side of his lover made the bear tightened his hold around the rabbit.

Bonnie flattened his ears more, obviously concerned as to why his boss, his lover broke down into tears. But he didn't need to ask what was wrong as he immediately figured out. "You're afraid to lose me, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

Sniffling, Freddy gave a small nod of his head in response. "I-I'm sorry... I'm s-so sorry t-that I couldn't protect y-you..." He whimpered and buried his face into the rabbit's shoulder, his tears staining his suit.

Bonnie didn't mind having his suit wet or stained by the bear's tears. His gaze softened, knowing what he had meant. The two previous assignments had put his life at risk, the first being his right eye damaged and scarred, and the other being held hostage at the enemy's base and being beaten nearly to death. A soft sigh escaped his lips and pushed the bear a bit away from him to tilt his chin up. "Fluffy..." He whispered, calling the bear by the nickname he gave to him again as he leaned forward to lick at his nose softly. "It's not your fault that those happened, please don't blame yourself about it..." He finished.

Freddy knew Bonnie was right, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't protect the rabbit from those incidents. Guilt and failure was all Freddy could feel. As a boss and as a partner to the rabbit. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..." He cried softly and lowered his head.

Bonnie shook his head and tilted the bear's chin up again. "Freddy... There's no need to apologize." He said assuringly in a soft tone, pressing his cheek against the other before rubbing them together softly.

The bear winced at the contact, his body beginning to tremble slightly. "B-Bonnie..." He whined as the rabbit continued rubbing his cheek against his fur, most likely to calm the bear down but it only made him sob harder.

Bonnie nudged Freddy gently, looking at him with a concerned look. "Fluffy, it's alright... Just let it all out..." He whispered, suddenly squeaking a bit as the bear tightened his hold around him, pulling him against his chest as he buried his face into the rabbit's shoulder and continued to cry softly. It felt odd for Bonnie to comfort the bear, considering he was used to Freddy being the one who would usually comfort him. But when they were younger, it was usually the rabbit who would calm the bear down whenever his father would give him a slight beating as his punishment, but as they grew, the roles switched. Freddy was now the boss of the HQ building, following in his father's footsteps.

But somewhere inside him, he still felt like he was his younger self, having to seek Bonnie for comfort when it was his partner who needed most from him. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He repeated, nearly squeezing the smaller rabbit in his arms.

Bonnie held back the tears that were threatening to flow at the corner of his eyes, the bear's sobs beginning to affect him. "There's no need to apologize, Fluffy..." He whispered assuringly. "It's okay..." He nudged him softly by his cheek, giving him a weak smile. "When do I depart on the mission?" He asked, ears flattening slightly as it wasn't the best idea to ask considering how Freddy is right now.

"A-A few days from n-now..." The bear answered in a mumbled voice, sniffling and hiccuping softly against the rabbit's shoulder. He lifted his head to look at him as he felt another nudge from him. He leaned away from him and smiled weakly at him, gently touching his nose against his before rubbing them together softly. His smile was then quickly replaced with his frown. paws gripping tightly at his suit as he buried his face back into the smaller rabbit's shoulder. He was an emotional mess right now which made Bonnie more worried.

The rabbit half-whimpered and hugged the bear closer against him, rubbing his back to soothe him. He didn't want to depart on his assigned mission yet. Sure, a few days may seem enough, but for the rabbit, it isn't. He needed Freddy and Freddy needed him. "Does it have to be a few days from now? Can't you just extend it like, next week?" He whined softly. "I don't want to go yet and I'm not ready..." He added in a soft voice.

Freddy, having heard the rabbit's last statement, widened his eyes and looked at Bonnie with a rather surprised look on his face. It was rare, if not, never had he seen or heard Bonnie saying that he wasn't ready for the mission. But knowing that the rabbit wanted to stay longer and spend time with him, he simply gave a weak smile at him and touched their foreheads together as tears continued to stream down his cheeks, his paws cupping the rabbit's cheeks. "D-Don't worry, baby... I will." He whispered, rubbing their noses together softly. He didn't care if he was delaying the schedule. All he wanted was Bonnie and his presence.

Before he could carry the rabbit to their bedroom, he kissed him softly on the lips, though it didn't last that long as he leaned away a few moments later. Carefully, he lifted Bonnie in his arms, carrying him bridal style and headed to their bedroom. He sat down at the edge with Bonnie on his lap and began to pet his ears back gently with his paw, sighing contentedly that he was here with his dear Bonnie. It made the bear smile whenever he would hear the rabbit purr with contentment or in happiness. He was lucky to have him. "I love you, Puffbun..." He whispered lovingly, his eyes filled with fondness as he looked down at the rabbit.

Ears twitching, Bonnie squeaked softly and leaned up to lick his cheek before whispering back. "I love you too, Fluffybear." He nuzzled his cheek afterwards before laying his head against his shoulder, the warmth of the bear's strong arms wrapped around him made him feel safe and relaxed, and he didn't want to move from it, nor leave from this spot.

Freddy sniffled softly, ears twitching at the nickname the rabbit had called him. He hugged him tighter and closer against his chest, burying his face against his shoulder again as his body trembled once again, but this time was barely noticeable by the rabbit. He could feel Bonnie's paw beginning to pat and rub his back softly, helping him calm down. Bonnie was here with him and he wouldn't deploy him on his assigned mission yet. He has the whole week to spend time with him, so why was he still acting like this?

Was it because he was happy that the rabbit decided to stay with him and delay the schedule? Or was it because Bonnie was more caring and affectionate towards him compared to his previous behavior? He felt like it was both, but at the same time he was afraid of losing him. He wanted to protect him, he wanted to keep him safe from the dangers. But he trusted Bonnie, he was one of his best agents. But despite all that, he knew the rabbit was still prone to getting injuries. He knew Bonnie wasn't reckless, he was careful, cautious, and strategic. He wouldn't rush blindly into danger.

But he felt like he couldn't protect him whenever they would be separated. When he, along with the other agents in the HQ monitored Bonnie's progress on his mission along with Foxy on finding the source of where or who was hacking into their database, he felt helpless when they were ambushed by someone, with the rabbit surrendering and letting himself taken into hostage by the enemy to save Foxy's life. He felt like he had failed. But it showed that Bonnie was selfless and he couldn't be prouder of the rabbit's heroic actions.

Sighing softly, the bear had calmed down as the rabbit began petting the fur on his head back. He lifted his head from his shoulder to look at him, smiling weakly, albeit somewhat sadly. Leaning forward, he touched noses with him and rubbed them together softly. "Do you want to take the days off with me and spend time together at our house?" He asked.

Bonnie blinked and smiled at the suggestion. "Of course." He murmured in response and nuzzled his face against the bear's neck, sighing happily. "I love you, Freddy..." He mumbled.

Freddy's smile widened a bit at the answer and hugged the rabbit against his chest. "I love you too, Bonnie..." He whispered back, sighing happily. The two stayed like this in each other's arms as silence fell between them. The bear was happy, happy that Bonnie was beginning to change towards him, happy that he wanted to delay his schedule to be with him. And most importantly, he was happy to have his lover, his Bonnie being held close in his arms. He didn't care if he was holding him back from his mission. All he wanted was to be with his rabbit.


End file.
